H40-class C1-Corvette
Gammetan Navy |type=Corvette |plane=Space |stat=Heavy |datesofconstruction= |datecompleted= |datedestroyed= |ideology= |prototype= |intro=February 19, 2010 |firstfinish=February 28, 2010 |outro= |built= > 1 | 12 | 9 }} |planned= |active= 5 |scuttled= |retired= |dismantled= |combat-killed= |combat-captured= |combat-missing= |diameter= |length=110 m |width=50 m |height=25 m |stargate= |bays=6 adaptive craft docks, one cargo bay |entrance= |pods=24×3 (total capacity of 72) |hull=Trinium Turbide (320% refined) |hullamt=17 |shield=Magnu shield 68-0 |shieldtype= |shieldstrength= |appt= |sensor= |sensorrange= |sensorlongrange=25,000 light years |sensormediumrange=70 light years |sensorshortrange=40,000 km |target=AG-F |targetrange=36,000 km |navigation=AG-F |communication= |commrange= |commlongrange=700,000 light years |commmediumrange= |commshortrange=300,000 km |computer= |othersystems=EnI Beaming Generator, Ring Transporters |power= |complement=3 HelAux F16s |passangers=40 |residents= |compactcrew= |crew=23 |crewhideable=1 |crewlist= * Commander * Navigation officer * Hyperdrive officer * Array officer * Gammetan weapons officer * Yulairian weapons officer * 10 damage control * 3 advisors * 4 SS-class Astronomic Droids |crew1= |crew1-= |engines=2× Ionised Naquadah Turbium Core 0.12, 2× Ionised Naquadah Recall Core 0.65 |speed= |accel= |ftldrive=Gammetan Hyperdrive |ftlspeed=Light speed to 2,300 light years per second |fltrange= |cannons= |rockets= |missiles= |bombs= |other= |weapons=6× Gammean beam weapons 4× Yulairian beam weapons |W1= |W1x= |W1type= |W1ctrl= |W1caliber= |W1ammo= |W1stock= |W1feed= |W1vel=}} The , often abbreviated just to H40, is a corvette designed and manufactured by Gralage Advanced Productions along with Yulairian assistance for the Gammetan Navy. It is part of the C1-Corvette series. It is armed only with beam weapons, which are one of the strongest ship-to-ship weapons the Gammetans and Yulairians have to offer. Developement The H40 was quickly put together from December 2009 to February 2010. For the former part, that is, amidst the total Kortorisan-TEC war. The Navy specifically requested for a small, fast ship capable of doing quick but deadly hit-and-runs on other ships, as to avoid "atmospherical entry" combat scenarios, where a ground force is deployed from orbit but is intercepted, and an increadibly mobile battle in mid-drop occurs. Design The H40s design was to be small, quick, well armed, well defended, sole purpose, and very concentrated, firepower-wise. Avionics The ship has accessable consoles throughout it, of which the primary role is information on the ship's status such as shield and hull damage or any other scenarios which need to be looked at by damage control personnel. Said consoles allow anyone to access information about the ship's status such as shield percentage, craft deployement, hull breaches etcetera. The main access area is the bridge, of which all the officers are stationed. They have a station to themselves, consisting of a console, a chair and an array of buttons. They can change their screen to another officers, however rarely would do in a combat scenario. The commander also has a similar setout to the other underlying officers, however would not only use it when another officer cannot. The sensor screen is capable of displaying the movement of real-time radar signatures, and can store a signature for future use. Thus, the identification between enemies and friends is made highly accessible. The screen identifies the three ranges of the sensors. The long range sensors, which span 25,000 light years, only display celestial objects or any other things transmitted to the ship - it cannot pick up small signatures such as ships from this range. The medium sensors, which go up to seventy light years, are capable of tracking in real time smaller objects, however cannot identify their signature with ease; thus, the short range sensors, which go up to 40,000 kilometers (about the size of 4 terran planets), are used for identifying signatures with accuracy. They can relay back to the ship things like any power outputs of the object, and can identify the signature's shape and recreate it in 3 dimensions to the officer. The screen is zoomable and highly dynamic, allowing for easy tracking and accessibility. Armaments The ship is most notable for its heavy armaments. It has onbaord ten beam weapons, six of which are Gammetan and the other four Yulairian. The weapon officers operate these weapons, respectively. The cannon's muzzle of both models would appear to shoot more of a very long projectile rather than a sustained beam. The projectile can be visible seen moving, and fires for about one and a half seconds. The beams are practically identical, except Yulairians are blue, and Gammetans are cream. The hit and run nature of the ship means that a lot of power is needed during the approach. Thus, a common tactic would be to charge the beam weapons in the background as well as accelerate to a generous speed, then allow the nonfriction of space to sustain that speed and fire all the cannons just before the run is over. The beam cannons (and thus the complete array of weapons) are all placed on the front section of the ship. This is due to the pseudo arrow shape of the H40: If they were placed on the back they wouldn't be able to fire foward. The advantage of the arrowhead shape is that they are granted a wider degree of fire, which would be the ships two banks. Due to the fact that most cannons are placed on the top half, it is also a common tactic to break downward when completing a firing run, so that the ship may, if not at great speed, skim along the bottom of the target while firing cannons again, but this time upward, therefore increasing the efficiency of a single run. Propulsion 2× Ionised Naquadah Turbium Core 0.12 2× Ionised Naquadah Recall Core 0.65 The H40 uses four engines for overall propulsion. One pair is designed for common use, the other rare, but they are both named based on the minerals they process in order to propell; Turbium and Recall - both with Naquadah - respectively. The Turbium Core engines, which are the two on the inside, are designed for long and general use, and are commonly used to just navigate the ship generally. The two engines on the outer part of the ship, the Recall Core engines, are the effective booster engines. These two are activated primarily for lift off from atmosphere, quick hyperspace entry, and more importantly to give the H40 a boost for a firing run. They are signatured by their "pink" flame, although this is not intentional. They also emit redicual effects tracable on medium sensors which can sustain for around a full year, making the tracking of H40s in sublight easy. The use of them, however, can also be advantageous. If a H40's communications are down, and the ship are trapped in a battle it fears it cannot win, friendly ships may be able to see that the H40 is in an emergency situation by the fact that they are using the engines, considering they are only used once in a short burst for hyperspace and while close to a planet in order to escape its gravity well. However, this method can also work for the enemy; therefore, it is both advantageous and disadvantageous. Docking clamps Operational history Category:Space Ship Category:Kortorisan Category:List of H articles Category:Ship Type:Corvette